1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to extracting modules or other semiconductor packaged devices from a motherboard or substrate, and more particularly, to an apparatus that allows for the vertical removal of the modules or packaged devices without any torque or twisting motion being applied to the module or package.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design and development of more complex and higher-functionality semiconductor chips continues unabated. Integrated circuit density has progressed from Small-scale integration (SSI) and Large-scale integration (LSI), to Very large-scale integration (VLSI) and Very high-speed integration (VHSI), and now to Ultra large-scale integration (ULSI). With each progressive generation, the number of transistors, gates, and conductive paths per square centimeter increases, and clock speeds have increased as well.
With the development of such high performance application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs), memory and high-speed chips, the need for denser packaging and interconnection schemes capable of eliciting the full performance of the chips has increased accordingly. It has become clear that the packaging and interconnection of groups of semiconductor chips into modules offers advantages in packaging density, electronic product performance and scalability. The modules are in turn generally attached, by pin connectors or other conventional connection means, to a motherboard, daughterboard, or the like depending on the sub-assembly, system, or product application.
Despite the high reliability of present day integrated circuits and modules, failures still occur and the modules may have to be extracted or removed from the board and reworked. Also, a module may need to be extracted so that it can be replaced with an upgraded or next generation module. Moreover, the modules may be repeatedly extracted and replaced during the developing, testing and manufacturing phases of a particular assembly or product.
Since the central processor unit (CPU) chip is not placed on the motherboard, hundreds of data and power lines need to be fed from the module to the motherboard. This in turn requires denser connections which are tighter and more difficult to install. Moreover, because the surface area of such modules is generally larger than a typical semiconductor chip, a greater force is required to remove them. The higher packaging density in present systems also makes it harder to remove the module without damaging adjacent modules or circuits.
The conventional extraction process is usually accomplished by applying a lateral shear ("rocking") force, for pin connections for example, or a twisting force for other types of connections such as adhesives. In particular, for the pin-type connections, which are designed to be reused, such a side-to-side rocking motion damages both the module connector containing the pins and the board connector into which the pins must be inserted.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an extraction tool that is capable of vertically removing the module without a rocking or twisting motion, and which does not damage the module or board connections, nor adjacent modules or chips.